le temps d'être amoureux
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Dans le futur, Severus meurt de la morsure de Nagini, et Harry se retrouve seul, sans son amour. Il fait alors tout pour retourner dans le passé, en cinquième année, lorsque Severus ne l'aimait pas encore.
1. Chapitre 1

Warning: HP/SS

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont de J.K.R Mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Le temps d'être amoureux**

Ça y est, Voldemort est dans Poudlard. Il veut que je me rende afin de ne pas faire souffrir les gens que j'aime. Et c'est essoufflé que je me rends jusque dans la cabane hurlante.

La voix de mon ennemi retentit dans la chambre où j'ai vu Pettigrow pour la première fois. Je m'approche à pas de souris, évitant soigneusement les lattes du parquet qui grincent. Je vois alors Snape, Voldemort et Nagini.

La conversation porte sur la baguette de sureau que Voldemort veut, et que pour qu'elle lui appartienne, il doive tuer son propriétaire, Snape. La lui arrachant des mains, je comprends lorsqu'il ordonne à son serpent de lui injecter le poison de ses crocs qu'il veut qu'il meurt doucement, ce monstre.

Une fois la salle entièrement vide, je cours le plus vite possible vers mon professeur qui semble presque mort.

« Oh mon dieu, Severus, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas seul, je ne m'en sortirai pas si tu t'en vas, ne me laisse pas seul, ne me quitte pas. Severus, mon dieu... »

« Ha...Harry...Je suis content...de...de te voir une der...une dernière fois...Je suis...désolé. Je t'avais...promis que je...que je resterai près de toi...mais...mais je n'ai pas...tenu ma promesse...ni celle que...que j'avais faite à ta...à ta mère...Lily...J'ai passé de bon...de bon moment près de...toi. Et je ne...regrette pas...de t'avoir...aimé...Harry... »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas le droit de me quitter.

« Harry...Je... Je t'aime... »

« Je t'aime aussi Severus, plus que tout...Je... »

« Embra... Embrasse-moi...une dernière...fois... »

Je pleure, je verse toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais je l'embrasse tout de même, car c'est l'homme que j'aime, et qu'il ne va pas mourir, qu'il ne peut pas me laisser seul.

Cependant, ses lèvres deviennent de plus en plus froides.

« Ha...rry... » Sa main glisse doucement de la mienne et viens se poser sur le plancher de la chambre.

« Severus...Tu n'as pas le droit...Je t'interdit de me laisser...Me laisse pas seul...pas seul...reviens...SEVERUS! »

Je hurle de douleur. Mon cœur est mort en même temps que le sien. Mes larmes descendent en cascades sur mes joues creusant deux sillons.

On s'était promis de vivre, mais nous n'avions pas pris en compte le facteur Voldemort.

Il m'avait aussi fait promettre de tuer Voldemort, qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait à lui, du moment que le monde était sauvé.

Je forçais mes jambes à me lever pour me diriger vers la sortie. Je vais le tuer, puis je te ramènerai. Non, je reviendrai te voir.

C'est donc plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que la guerre c'était terminé par la victoire de la lumière, que je me trouvais dans mes appartements, à Poudlard, dans les cachots.

Des tonnes d'ouvrages étaient réunis autour de moi, certains dans des langues que je ne connaissais autrefois pas. Un chaudron devant les yeux, les ingrédients et un couteau sur ma gauche.

J'avais découvert dans le manoir de Jédusor des livres écrits en Fourchelangue, rempli de formules plus complexes les unes que les autres. Jédusor de semble pas les avoir lu depuis des lustres, ils étaient encore tout poussiéreux lorsque je les avais trouvés.

J'avais trouvé mon bonheur dans la page de couverture. Il m'avait suffit de remarquer l'emplacement d'une feuille en papier, suffisamment légère et fine pour passer inaperçue. Mais moi je l'avais vue. Le livre ne contenait que peu d'informations, et le titre révélait bien plus qu'il n'y paressait.

Cette feuille m'avait révélé les secrets d'une incantation qui permettait à son utilisateur de s'en servir une seule fois, une seule et unique fois.

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de trouver tout les ingrédients nécessaire à sa fabrication, et j'avais dû m'entrainer sur d'autre potion afin d'être sur de la réussir.

Et elle était enfin prête. Autour du chaudron se trouvait des marquages au sol, faites à la craie, représentant un cercle et plusieurs phrases en Fourchelangue.

Je vins me placer au centre, la formule parfaitement en tête. Et je la récitai:

« Von den hier sogar verbundenen Mächten führe ich den Gotteswillen an, damit mein Körper in seinen Körper zurückkehrt und damit sich meine Seele meiner Seele den Lichtscheinen der Vergangenheit anschließt »

(Par les pouvoirs réunis ici même, j'invoque la volonté de Dieu pour que mon corps retourne dans son corps et que mon âme rejoigne son âme dans les lueurs du passé)

La potion entre immédiatement en ébullition laissant les volutes de fumées m'entourer avant qu'elles ne pénètrent à l'intérieur de mon corps, me faisant souffrir atrocement, me faisant hurler. Mais pour te revoir, je suis prêt à tout.

Et avant que je ne réalise, mon corps disparut.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Retour en arrière de deux ans et demi, au début de la cinquième année scolaire.**

Les cours de potion, rien de plus barbant pour commencer une journée, heureusement que ce n'est pas comme ça tout les jours, sinon, je pense que je me suiciderai. Enfin bref, je commence à avoir mal à la tête, moi. Je crois que va falloir que je sorte voir l'infirmière.

Cependant, Snape fait semblant de ne pas me voir, alors que j'ai le bras tendu le plus haut possible.

Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à m'évanouir.

« Professeur? »

« Qu'y a-t-il Potter, encore un problème? Si ce n'est pas un cas de force majeur, je vous prierai de vous rasseoir et de finir votre potion si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle deux heures et que je vous mette un...POTTER! »

Ça y est, la douleur s'est amplement intensifié et je suis sur le sol, me tenant la tête comme si j'allais exploser de l'intérieur, en plus mon corps me fait souffrir atrocement.

Snape est là, il me parle mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Un élan de douleur me fait me cambrer.

« Potter, on vous emmène à l'infirmerie, tenez bon... »

Et voilà, je me suis évanoui.

POV de Severus

Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, Potter se portait comme un charme, et la seconde d'après, il se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Voldemort y est surement pour quelque chose.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il est dans l'infirmerie, et que les professeurs sont obligés de rester afin d'assister en cas de problèmes. Foutu Potter, il ne peut pas faire comme les autres.

Un flash aveuglant éclaire soudainement la pièce, elle émane de Potter. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle. Les cris de Potter sont toujours plus fort, puis tout à coup, le silence. Pesant.

La lumière se radouci, et nous pouvons distinguer Potter sur son lit. Il est assis, mais il est changé, comme s'il avait eu une poussée de croissance incroyable en une seule fois.

Fin POV de Severus.

Je me retrouve enfin dans mon corps, et j'ai gardé mon apparence du futur. J'ai dû souffrir, enfin, l'ancien Harry, je veux dire.

Tout les professeurs ont le regard tourné vers moi, mais surtout, ton regard à toi me dévisage comme si j'étais un inconnu. Mais te revoir devant moi, c'est tout bonnement impossible, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir enfin, mes larmes coulent d'elles mêmes. Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'essaye toutefois de me contrôler pour éviter de te sauter dans les bras, mais non, c'est trop tard. Je pleure à chaudes larmes contre ton torse, mouillant par la même occasion tes robes, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me repousses aussi brutalement.

« Je ne suis pas votre épaule de consolation que je sache, alors dégagez de là. »

L'insulte est puissante, et mes pleures redoublent avant que je ne fonce vers la tour d'astronomie, le plus vite possible.

Je suis donc au début de ma cinquième année, vu le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que nous avons, Ombrage. Je n'ai pas spécialement envi de revoir cette face de tasse à thé Barbie, mais je vais devoir m'y faire, je ne referai cependant pas les mêmes erreurs que durant ma première cinquième année.

Je ferme le loquet de la lourde porte en bois de la tour et part m'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Je contemple le ciel. Il fait nuit, et les étoiles parsèment le ciel d'un éclat brillant, éclairant le paysage.

Severus. Son prénom me semble inconnu maintenant que je vois qu'il me déteste comme avant. Mais je ne vais pas désespérer pour autant, il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait toujours aimé, j'ai donc espoir qu'il ne me rejette pas trop.

J'espère que j'ai aussi gardé les capacités que j'avais. En tout cas ma nouvelle habilité aux potions va grandement me servir. Et de plus, je vais pouvoir prendre l'AD en charge, proposition de Mione qui ne devrait pas tarder.

J'ai envi de faire un tour près du lac, mais si je passe par les couloirs je vais surement croiser un professeur, et je vais donc devoir affronter Severus une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas spécialement envi de voir ses yeux dénués de sentiments me fixer, imperturbables.

Bon, cela n'empêche que je vais aller dehors maintenant, profiter des reflets de la lune sur les eaux tranquilles du lac.

Je saute alors dans le vide, soit plus de cinquante mètre de haut, seulement j'ai entendu un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre juste avant que je ne plonge, puis un cri.

« POTTER! »

Ma chute me semble longue, et en regardant vers l'endroit d'où je viens je vois Snape, effrayé d'assister à ma mort.

Mais je ne suis pas en reste. Le sol se rapproche de moi, je murmure:

« Empfang »

(Réception)

J'atterris sur le sol souplement, sans aucune égratignure. Bon d'accord, j'ai lu beaucoup de livre, et pas que des livres de magies blanches, ceux de magie noire sont passionnant et plein de sortilèges très utiles, alliés à la magie sans baguette, ce sont de vrai trésors.

Pour l'instant, je ferai mieux de courir pour éviter les foudres de mon amour. Je cours le plus vite possible, me dirigeant vers la forêt. Je préfère faire un détour, pour éviter qu'il ne sache vers où je pars réellement.

Pfiou, je suis enfin devant le lac, il est toujours fidèle à lui même. Malgré la pieuvre qui y vit, il semble très calme.

Il me permettait de m'évader lorsque Severus et moi ne pouvions pas nous voir, ce qui se produisait assez souvent.

Je me perdais peu à peu dans mes souvenirs. La première fois que nous nous sommes parlés civilement, que nous nous sommes embrassés, que nous avons fait l'amour, et le nombre de fois où cela s'est reproduit. Et lorsque tu es parti. J'ai l'impression que ma vie s'arrête à ce moment.

Sans m'en apercevoir, des larmes dévalent mes joues, mes mains tremblent et j'ai froid. Je voudrais tellement que tes bras me réchauffent comme à chaque fois que j'avais froid ici et que tu me surprenais à greloter. Je me sentais en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, même pas la mort elle-même.

Mais là, j'ai beau trembler, je sais que tu ne viendras pas. Dommage.

Je fixe l'eau du lac. J'ai envi de me baigner. Je me déshabille lentement, j'aurai bien dit sensuellement mais c'est juste que j'ai eu l'habitude de le faire devant toi. Lorsqu'il ne me reste que mon boxer j'avance vers la surface liquide, m'y enfonçant tout en me mouillant le corps avec l'eau froide. Elle me réveille, c'est déjà quelque chose de bien.

Je fais quelques brasses le temps que je m'accorde avec la température pas très chaude, et d'un seul coup je plonge. J'adore nager, à la même façon que j'adore voler, mais différemment bien sur.

J'aime sentir l'eau sur mon corps, j'ai l'impression d'être enserré dans une étreinte bienveillante. Je m'enfonce plus profondément. J'aperçois la pieuvre qui semble dormir puisqu'elle ne bouge pas, et pourtant ses yeux sont grands ouverts me fixant aller vers elle.

Lorsque j'atteins une de ses tentacules, elle ne bouge toujours pas, mais prête attention à la moindre éventualité que je l'attaque.

Je dépose gentiment ma main sur elle dans une douce caresse. Je lui souris, mais c'est un animal elle ne comprend surement pas mon geste.

De l'extérieur, c'est un animal effrayant, mais de l'intérieur c'est un animal effrayé, solitaire. Un peu comme moi. Je reste longtemps à l'observer sans bouger pour économiser le plus de souffle possible.

Seulement j'entends des perturbations dans l'eau, comme si quelque chose venait de bouger rapidemen. Et violemment la pieuvre s'enfuit non sans m'avoir, je pense sans faire exprès, donné un coup de tentacule dans le ventre, me faisant perdre tout l'air de mes poumons. Je n'ai pas le temps de remonter, et de l'eau s'infiltre déjà dans mes poumons. J'aperçois une forme qui se dirige vers moi en nageant.

Severus.

Lorsqu'il est près de moi, il s'approche, dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes afin de me donner suffisamment d'air pour pouvoir remonter sans avaler plus d'eau.

J'aperçois la lumière de la surface. En l'atteignant je prends une grande bouffée d'air toussant un peu pour faire sortir l'eau.

Snape m'emmène jusqu'au bord de l'eau et m'allonge dans l'herbe, son bras en travers de mon torse, son souffle erratique dans mes oreilles, son odeur dans mon nez.

« Putain Potter, non mais ça va pas de vouloir vous noyer juste parce que je vous ai gueulé dessus. Si vous voulez mourir, faites-le dignement au moins. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire. Il croit que j'avais envi de me noyer.

« C'est vous qu'êtes à côté de la plaque, sans vouloir vous offenser Professeur. Mais je ne savais pas que si Harry Potter voulait nager il lui fallait absolument la surveillance d'un professeur pour éviter de se noyer. Je nageai juste, et tout à l'heure c'est de votre faute si j'ai manqué de me noyer, car vous avez effrayé cette gentille pieuvre qui vit paisiblement au fond du lac. Mais ça non, monsieur Snape ne veut pas avoir la mort d'Harry Potter sur la conscience. Et pour votre gouverne, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant de nombreuses années si possible. »

Je me lève. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Penser que je voudrais mourir. Faut vraiment être fou. Je m'habille après m'être silencieusement séché. Je me tourne vers mon Professeur, ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'il a. Je me suis peut-être inconsciemment un peu trop déhanché pour m'habiller.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous lever Professeur, sinon vous allez attraper un rhume à rester ainsi mouillé. Je vous aurais bien remercié pour le sauvetage mais c'était de votre faute si j'étais en détresse. »

Je le sèche lui aussi, puisqu'il semble toujours dans cet état de béatitude.

« Et fermez la bouche, je crois qu'il y a des moustiques dans le coin. » Je souris alors qu'il sort de sa léthargie.

Il s'habille le plus vite possible sans tomber. Une fois terminé, il me fixe.

« Vous avez changé Potter. Pas que physiquement. Vous semblez plus...plus réfléchi. »

« Je crois que ma magie a fait des merveilles en me soignant de sa propre initiative, puisque Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir m'arracher aux Dursley. Enfin, je ne vais pas le blâmer. »

Je pars alors vers mes dortoirs, je vais bien évidemment trouver Hermione et Ron encore éveillés afin de leur parler des précédents évènements, et surtout, ils ne m'ont pas encore vu sous ma nouvelle apparence.

Cependant, je suis stoppé dans mon élan par la main de Severus sur mon épaule. Je me retourne.

« Potter, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous m'aviez sauté dessus en vous réveillant et en pleurant qui plus est. »

Merde, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui dire. Je souris intérieurement, j'ai une superbe idée.

« En fait, j'avais rêvé que vous mouriez, allez savoir pourquoi, mais lorsque je vous ai vu vivant, j'ai été tellement rassuré que je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon corps de vous sauter dessus afin de vérifier ce que je voyais, j'en suis sincèrement désolé si je vous ai paru...étrange. Mais bon, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous voir me rassurer, après tout, vous êtes le froid et distant professeur de potion, je ne vais pas vous le reprocher... Bien au contraire. » Ajoutai-je à voix basse.

Je le plantais là. J'espère que ça ne l'a pas trop choqué, mon pauvre Severus.


	3. Chapitre 3

Comme je l'avais prédit-je devrai faire devin à la place de Trelawney- mes amis m'attendaient dans le dortoir, mais en me voyant arriver, ils ne me sautèrent pas dessus, on aurait plutôt dit qu'ils ne m'avaient pas reconnu, et ils se retournèrent à grommelant.

J'approche silencieusement d'eux, avant de passer mes bras autour du ventre de Mione, en murmurant un salut.

La réaction se fit de suite. Je savais que c'était durant la fin de la quatrième année qu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble, et Ron tenta donc de me mettre une droite, que j'évitai habilement.

« Toi je te jure que je vais te tuer pour avoir touché ma copine. »

« Je suis sur que Mione ne m'en veux pas trop. N'est-ce pas? Allé, calme-toi Rony. »

Deux bouches bées. Ils ne m'avaient vraiment pas reconnu.

« Harry... » Les deux en même temps, ouah, quel timing parfait.

« Ben ouais, c'est moi. » Je leur raconte la même version des choses qu'à Snape. Mes pouvoirs bridés, ma croissance soudaine. Je ne préfère pas leur dire que je viens du futur pour revoir mon amour.

« Putain, on croyait que Tu-sais-qui avait encore fait des siennes. »

« T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas Voldy qui va me faire du mal, enfin je ne pense pas. »

On discute pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce que Ron soit trop fatigué pour rester debout.

On se dirige vers nos dortoirs respectifs. Les lits de Ron et moi sont côte à côte, du coup je l'entends ronfler. Je n'ai pas le cœur à ça, et puis j'ai suffisamment dormit pour l'instant. Je me lève. Mes pas m'emmènent vers les cachots sans que je n'y prête attention. J'ai besoin de le voir, de le toucher, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas touché sa peau si douce.

La porte des cachots cède vite fait sous le sortilège que je lui inflige. Sans bruit je pénètre dans son antre, jusqu'à sa chambre. Son sommeil semble agité, il bouge beaucoup dans son lit.

Je m'approche à pas de loup, et m'accroupis sur le rebord du lit, en face de son visage. Il est sur le dos, et le drap glisse lentement vers le sol. Lorsqu'il s'y trouve, je comprends de quoi il rêve au vu de l'érection qu'il arbore.

Mon dieu, il a donc toujours été aussi bien bâti. Un gémissement atteint mes oreilles. Je pose une main sur son front, fraîche, qui semble lui faire du bien, mais l'exciter encore d'avantage car son érection tremble de plaisir. Avec mon autre main je retrace le contour de ses lèvres puis descend vers son érection qu'il ne peut pas encore assouvir.

Ça me fait mal de le laisser dans cet état, et je ne peux pas m'arrêter lorsque je baisse difficilement son boxer et prend son désir en main. Je ne me rappel pas la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour avec toi Severus.

Il remue instinctivement dans ma main cherchant à approfondir le contact de mes doigts sur sa verge. Je sers un peu plus et commence un langoureux va et viens. Je commence moi aussi à être excité par la situation, et là, la seule chose dont j'ai envi c'est de le sentir en moi, mais ce ne serai pas une manière très honorable de montrer à quel point je suis heureux de le revoir.

Alors le plus doucement possible et sans le moindre bruit j'approche mes lèvres de son sexe puis les pose sur le gland dans une douce caresse. Il gémit fortement.

J'appuie un peu plus, et la prend entièrement en bouche. Il est toujours aussi délicieux. Il ne tarde pas à mettre ses mains inconsciemment dans mes cheveux pour me pousser à plus. J'accélère et très vite, il jouit entre mes lèvres. Salé, mais viril comme à chaque fois.

Je crois que de le voir jouir m'as aussi fait me relâcher brutalement. Il n'y a pas que mon orgasme qui est brutal, mais aussi son réveil. Et avant que je ne réalise, j'ai transplané dans mon lit.

Je reprends mon souffle avec beaucoup de difficultés. Je suis repu. J'ai bien fait de le visiter. Je m'endors tout de même.

En me réveillant j'arbore une érection moi aussi. Mes matins ne vont pas être de tout repos à présent. Heureusement pour moi, il n'est que six heures et demie, du coup personne n'est debout.

La salle de bain est à moi. Opération: séduction de mon beau brun ténébreux. Je m'occupe en premier de mon problème et me lave. Je me parfume du parfum préféré de mon homme, Égoïste. Il aime l'odeur de la rose, mais relevé par de la coriandre et de la mandarine, on ressent que chacun des parfums cherche à prendre la place de l'autre, égoïstement. C'est à la fois un parfum frais, vigoureux, chaleureux, sensuel. Égoïste.

Mes cheveux ébouriffés d'avant étaient une vraie plaie, mais ils se sont adoucis et plaqué un peu. Mais aujourd'hui, on ne les brosses pas, au contraire, je vais les ébouriffer trois fois plus que d'habitude. Ma tenue...Pas vraiment spécial, le port de l'uniforme pendant les cours est obligatoire. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est déboutonner les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise et passer ma cravate autour du cou, le nœud coulissant très peu serré.

Je me regarde dans le reflet d'un miroir. Splendide. Il ne manque plus que l'acteur principal de mon opération, Severus.

Je descends donc vers la Grande Salle, qui doit surement être presque vide. J'entre, l'effet se fait ressentir, plus aucune voix ne parle.

Des élèves sont tout de même présents. Des Serpentards, dont Draco qui me fixe la bouche grande ouverte, pas très digne de lui. Des Griffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles dans la même position que Draco.

Je passe devant sa table, m'arrête un instant alors qu'il me fixe toujours. Il a un peu de confiture sur le bord des lèvres. Je me penche en avant, mon visage le plus près du sien, sors la langue et la passe sur la sauce sucré à la pêche. Il rougit fortement.

« Un Malfoy ne devrait pas garder une bouche si délicieusement ouverte. » Et je pars sans préambule. Je sais, vous allez croire que je drague Draco, mais non, c'est autre chose. Je n'ai pas envi qu'il rejoigne Voldemort, alors je fais de lui un ami. Et puis je sais qu'il ne veut pas de la marque sur sa peau parfaite.

Je m'assois à ma table, tout le monde me fixe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont. Ah oui, ils ne m'ont pas reconnus. Tant pis pour eux. Je sens un regard de braise sur ma nuque. Je souris. Il me fixe depuis que je suis entré. Je lève discrètement les yeux vers lui. Il a carrément cessé de manger, ses yeux rivés sur moi me mangent entièrement.

J'ai réussi mon effet, mais je ne suis pas encore au top, il n'a pas encore sentis mon parfum. Tiens, j'y pense.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la table des professeurs. Plus précisément vers Dumbledore qui se trouve juste à côté de Severus.

Je me stoppe. Je le vois fermer les yeux et sentir avidement dans ma direction.

« Bonjour Professeur Snape. Professeur Dumbledore. Je voulais m'excuser de m'être enfui en courant hier, je crois que j'aurai dû vous expliquer ce que ma magie avait fait d'elle-même. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry, c'est moi qui m'excuse de ne pas avoir prévu que ta magie se révolterai contre le traitement que ton corps subit depuis son enfance. Toutefois, il te faudra le maîtriser entièrement si tu veux pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé que tu devrais suivre un entrainement intensif en duel, potion et occlumencie avec le professeur Snape. »

Celui-ci recracha son café noir.

« Pardon professeur, mais vous auriez pu me demander mon avis avant de prendre la décision de vous-même. »

« Voyons Severus, je sais très bien que vous ferez tout pour que Harry puisse combattre correctement Voldemort, donc arrêtez vos bêtises et prenez son entraînement en charge. Au pire, je ne vos donne pas vraiment le choix. »

« Prenez bien soin de moi, Professeur. » Je lui souris. Je crois qu'il y avait un sens caché à ma phrase car il a rougit. Je me demande qui était la personne de son rêve. Surement moi, vu qu'il me désire depuis longtemps.

C'est ainsi que se passe le petit déjeuné. Lorsque mes amis arrivèrent vers moi en me lançant un: Bonjour Harry tonitruant, j'entendis Draco recracher violemment la madeleine qu'il venait de prendre en bouche.

Il vient de se rendre compte que c'est son pire ennemi qui vient tout juste de presque l'embrasser.

Je quitte le groupe et me dirige vers les cachots, les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure, mais je préfère être en avance au cas où je pourrais le voir arriver. En parlant de voir arriver quelqu'un, j'entends des bruits de pas derrières moi. Une seule personne. Je me retourne. Draco.

Je prends appuis sur le mur et le regarde arriver. Il se pose en face de moi.

« Potter, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure? »

« Bien sur, et je ne t'ai pas embrassé, j'ai juste enlevé de la confiture qui était sur le coin de ta bouche, je ne voulais pas le faire avec mes mains, car je pense que tu ne préfères pas avoir quelque chose d'aussi sale, qui aurait pu trainer Merlin seul sait où sur ton visage d'aristocrate. »

Il rougit.

« Et puis, si tu avais vraiment voulu éviter que je le fasse, tu m'aurai déjà mis une droite. »

Il rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

« Pour ma part, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre de côté nos rivalités. Je n'aurai pas dû renoncer la poignée de main que tu m'offrais en première année. J'aimerai réitérer. »

Je lui tends ma main. J'attends, il fixe alternativement ma main et mes lèvres. Et soudainement, il prend ma main et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Je pense qu'il a besoin de ça pour se sentir en confiance avec moi, et de toute façon j'en ai besoin moi aussi, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas embrassé.

Je passe la barrière de ses lèvres, et me retrouve plongé dans un goût exquis de chocolat et de madeleine, délicieux. Je prends le baiser en main, mains qui atterrissent dans ses cheveux, alors que ma langue se fait inquisitrice, fouillant chaque parcelle de son antre.

Lorsqu'on se sépare, il reprend lentement sa respiration erratique en s'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui. J'attends qu'il parle.

« Merde, je pensais pas que tu pourrais si bien embrasser. »

« Serait-ce un compliment? Cependant, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que tu m'as provoqué lors du déjeuné, et je voulais me venger un peu. Et de toute façon, j'aime aussi quelqu'un. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te dirai qui c'est uniquement si tu me dis qui c'est pour toi. »

« Professeur Snape. »

Je vois Draco rougir, il croit que j'aime Severus, ce qui est le cas, mais je disais juste son nom parce qu'il arrive vers nous. Je le pointe discrètement du regard, et lorsque Draco tourne la tête il semble un peu soulagé.

« Messieurs, j'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous battre, sinon je serai capable de retirer des points à vos maisons. »

« Non professeur, nous discutions ». On se regarde, et on se sourit, nous avons parlé d'une seule et même voix.

Severus semble étonné, mais il ne pipe pas un mot et rentre dans la salle de classe. Nous le suivons, je commence à avoir un peu mal aux jambes de rester debout donc je préfère m'asseoir.

Je me mets tout seul au dernier rang, et Draco se met à la table juste à côté, en attente d'un partenaire. Nous avons décidé de ne pas trop montrer aux autres notre nouvelle amitié, mais faire passer ça comme la fin de la violence Griffondors contre Serpentards.

Je baille grandement, puis fixe mon amour. Il travail un peu, enfin on dira plutôt qu'il corrige quelques copies. Il doit sentir un regard sur lui car il relève les yeux dans ma direction et me fixe. Je lui souris et commence une discussion avec Draco sur le prochain match de Quidditch.

Puis plus sérieusement, je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à être sur la chaise à côté puis je lui souffle à l'oreille.

« Tu me dis c'est qui que tu aimes? Je te l'ai dit après tout. » Il rougit d'un seul coup, réalisant par la même occasion que lorsque j'appelai le professeur je lui disais aussi la réponse à sa question muette.

« Tu...Tu aimes mon pa... » Je lui pose vite fait la main sur la bouche, pas la peine de le hurler sous tout les toits.

« Pas la peine de le dire si fort, je te rappel qu'il est en face de nous. Alors c'est qui que tu aimes? »

« Merde, sérieux comment t'as fait pour tomber amoureux de mon parrain, t'as pas confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou alors tu te fous de ma poire pour savoir qui j'aime. » Chuchote-t-il.

« Bien sur que non, je le jure sur ma vie. Et puis sache qu'il est super sexy je trouve, on ne sait pas ce que cachent ses robes, mais moi si. Je l'ai vu hier soir en boxer alors qu'il venait me sauver d'une pseudo noyade. Et je te dis qu'il est super bien bâti, la peau halée, musclé mais pas trop, et presque imberbe. Trop bandant. »

« Herk... Pas la peine de donner les détails. Donc ça date d'hier cet intérêt pour lui, je ne sais pas s'il est gay, mais avec la nouvelle apparence que ta magie ta donnée, tu pourrais rendre gay le mec le plus hétéro qui soit. En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance. »

« Ouais merci, alors c'est qui que tu aimes? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi alors. C'est Blaise, mais je l'aime depuis plus longtemps que toi, en fait, depuis notre troisième année. Ses cheveux noirs, sa peau bronzé, sa façon de parler, de dire mon prénom si langoureusement, de manger, de s'habiller et de se déshabiller, si sensuel. Ah mon dieu, faut que j'arrête d'y penser sinon je crois qu'il va falloir que je sorte aux toilettes. »

« Et il est gay ou pas? »

« Je sais pas. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour le savoir. C'est si frustrant. » Le pauvre, au moins je sais que mon Severus est gay lui. Mais comme Draco le dit, je pense que j'ai une idée pour savoir pour Blaise.

« Bon mon petit Draco, j'ai une idée géniale. Je te raconterai ça au déjeuner. En attendant, le cours ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

Je me lève et reprend ma place, seul. Je fixe au loin mon professeur préféré, le détaillant. J'ai tellement envi de l'embrasser. Inconsciemment je me passe la langue sur les lèvres, essayant de retrouve sa saveur depuis longtemps oublié. Son regard se relève à l'entente de bruit de pas et se plonge dans le mien.

Le contact ne dure que quelques secondes, mais elles sont suffisantes pour que je vois une petite rougeur naître sur ses pommettes.

Les élèves s'installent, et je demande à Ron de se mettre avec Hermione, que je souhaite être seul pour ce cours.

La potion s'inscrit au tableau, Veritaserum, il aurait pu trouver mieux, je la connais par cœur.

« Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous là réussissiez. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Alors que les autres sont encore en train de lire, dont Draco et Hermione, les deux meilleurs élèves de la classe, moi je me lève et part vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Je me sers tranquillement et retourne m'asseoir.

Je met l'eau dans mon chaudron, et me met à compter à voix basse jusqu'à cent, le temps pour que l'eau soit à la bonne température. Des yeux regardent chacun de mes faits et gestes, comme si j'allais commettre une erreur. Je dépose l'obsidienne et attend qu'elle touche le fond. Ensuite, je prends mon cristal de roche, et avec mon couteau je frotte dessus pour faire tomber de la poussière de cristaux.

Je prends la balance, et la fait tomber dedans, afin d'obtenir douze milligrammes de poudre que j'incorpore délicatement pour ne pas faire exploser le chaudron, vu que l'instabilité de l'obsidienne peut faire réagir le cristal.

Peu à peu, l'eau prend une couleur violine, parfait. J'entends le professeur qui se lève pour parcourir les rangs.

Je prends la fiole de bile de renard et en incorpore quatre millilitres de plus que les trente millilitres réglementaires. Cela a pour effet d'améliorer les effets de la potion et en même temps de stabiliser le tout. Les pas du professeur s'arrêtent derrière moi, son regard se pose sur mon travail.

J'attrape les six serres de crécerelle et au lieu de les hacher, je les réduits en poudre, afin que les éléments qui la contiennent se mélangent plus vite, pour que l'eau ne dépasse pas les quatre-vingt degrés Celsius qui feraient fausser le mélange.

Le professeur s'apprête à me hurler dessus, mais ne voyant pas le mélange réagir, mais prendre une bonne couleur rouge claire, il se retire.

J'ajoute d'un seul coup les cinquante-six millilitres de poison de salamandre de feu réglementaire. Severus avait été très pointu sur la manœuvre de cet ingrédient qui ne devait pas avoir le temps de s'évaporer. Je remuai lentement le liquide du chaudron, dix tours dans un sens, dix dans l'autre pendant douze minutes et demie.

Une fois fait, je laissai reposer pour pouvoir trier finement les fleurs d'armoise, en choisissant vingt bien vertes, et séparant feuille et tiges, puisqu'il ne fallait que les feuilles. Peu après, je les hachais délicatement pour ne rien perdre de la sève qui y coulait. Je fis de même avec les plants de buplèvre, où j'en choisissais cinq belles.

Le tout bien trié et haché, je les mélangeais ensemble pour que chacune se mélange avec l'autre. Je les mis dans un bol et m'apprêtais à les jeter dans le chaudron lorsque Severus m'interrompit.

« Mr Potter, je pense que vous ignorez qu'il faut retirer la sève des plantes que vous venez de hacher Cela fera dix points en moins pour... » Je l'interrompis moi aussi.

« Professeur, sauf erreur de ma part, en faisant cela, vous n'aurez pas suffisamment de sève pour la potion, et vous devrez ainsi utiliser plus de fleurs, or il est préciser un certains nombre de fleur, et nous n'en auront pas à volonté le jour de l'examen. Il faut donc mettre les fleurs dans la potion puis retirer délicatement les restes après que la sève se soit mélangée. »

Il fit de grands yeux. Peu de personnes savaient ce que je venais à l'instant de préciser. Or Severus est le plus grand potionniste qui soit, il connaissait donc ce détail.

« Vous m'étonnez Potter. Je pensais que vos aptitudes en potion étaient des plus médiocres. »

Ma potion était terminée, et elle était totalement transparente. J'éteignis mon feu, et en mis dans une fiole que j'amenais au professeur. Il la pris, ses doigts entrant en contact avec les miens un bref instant.

Je m'en retournais pour vider mon chaudron lorsqu'il m'interpela.

« Mr Potter, revenez ici je vous pris. - je retournai au bureau- Vos capacités sont étonnantes, et ce soir j'expérimenterai des potions avec vous pour Mme Pomfresh. Et aussi, je vous demande de ne pas vider votre chaudron, une potion de cette qualité n'existe malheureusement que très peu, et avec la guerre qui fait rage, je ne serai pas étonné qu'on en ait besoin. Vous resterez après les cours et nous ferons cela ensemble. » Il sourit. Oh Merlin. Je l'ai déjà vu sourire, mais pas comme ça. Il est à la fois sexy et sérieux, il est trop beau. Je voudrais l'embrasser, j'en ai besoin, j'en ai besoin.

Merde. Je me retourne et vais vers mon bureau d'un pas un peu raid. Je m'assois alors que Draco me regarde, je lui souris en retour. Sa potion est bien, mais pas parfaite. Il aura tout de même une bonne note.

La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves se précipitent pour rendre leur fiole et vider leur chaudron. Je me lève tranquillement, et une fois la salle évacuée, je vais vers mon professeur.

« Bien, je sais que vous n'avez pas de cour en ce moment, et que moi non plus, donc nous allons mettre en plusieurs bouteilles votre potion. »

Nous nous mettons sérieusement au travail. Il nous fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour finir notre travail, mais les allers-retours entre la réserve de potion et la salle de classe m'ont épuisé, et je tombe assis par terre. Je ne sens presque plus mes jambes. Je crois que Severus est comme moi, mais lui a le temps de se poser sur la chaise de son bureau. On ne parle pas, et de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas, trop épuisé, heureusement que le prochain cours n'est que dans une heure et demi.

Mais le silence religieux que j'avais en quelque sorte imposé fut brisé par mon tendre aimé.

« Comment vous avez fait pour sauter de la tour d'astronomie hier? Plus de cinquante mètre de haut, vous auriez dû mourir. »

Et bien voilà, il fallait bien qu'il me pose cette question. Mais après tout, je n'aurai pas pu y échapper.

« Et si je vous dis que c'est un secret, vous ne vous en contenterez pas, n'est-ce pas? »

« Vous pensez bien Mr Potter. »

Comment vais-je me sortir de cette impasse.

« Je m'y entraîne tout les soirs Monsieur. Lorsque je m'approche du sol je fais sortir ma magie par mes pieds afin qu'elle ralentisse ma chute. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je me suis beaucoup entraîné. »

La surprise se lue sur son visage.

« Mais, enfin je veux dire, c'est impossible, personne n'est capable de faire ça, c'est invraisemblable. Vous mentez, c'est ça? »

« Bien sur que non professeur, je me suis rendu compte que contre Voldemort je n'avais aucune chance si je ne m'entraînais pas plus que ce que je faisais avant. Mais maintenant que je vous ai comme professeur cela va pouvoir s'arranger. »

Il acquiesce. Bon c'est vrai que son entraînement ne servira pas à grand chose, mais si ça peut faire plaisir au directeur, enfin bon, ça va lui mettre une sacrée frousse de voir ce que je peux faire. Après tout, je suis capable de le battre n'importe quand.

En sortant de la salle de potion, encore plus frustré que jamais de ne pas avoir pu toucher la peau de mon Severus une seule fois, je me dirige vers la salle de permanence, ayant encore une quinzaine de minutes avant le prochain cours, celui de métamorphose.

Il n'y a que peu d'élèves car ceux-ci préfèrent la chaleur de leur salle commune. Nous ne sommes que trois, et parmi les deux autres, il y a Blaise Zabini, le futur petit ami de Draco. Mes pensées me reviennent d'un seul coup à l'esprit, je sais déjà comment savoir s'il est gay, et je vais mettre mon plan à exécution tout de suite.

Je m'approche à pas de loup de lui, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et une fois derrière lui, je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il sursaute et se retourne vivement, sa baguette dans la main.

Je lève les mains en l'air, pour lui montrer que je ne lui veux pas de mal.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai. En fait, je voulais te parler. Je te trouve très beau et je t'ai remarqué dès le premier jour où je suis arrivé, et j'aurai voulu savoir si tu voulais bien faire un plan à trois, En précisant bien sur que je serai soumis à toi, je ne te laisserai pas prendre ma copine, tu acceptes ? »

Je le laisse mijoter, que va-t-il répondre.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'il y a ma copine, ou alors parce qu'il y a moi ? »

« Ta copine... »

Ça y est, dans mon piège.

« ... je ne suis pas très fan du corps féminin, je préfère les attraits masculin, et même si tu es soumis, ce que j'apprécie énormément, la présence d'une fille me coupe toutes mes envies. »

« Oh, dommage alors, mais merci de m'avoir dit pourquoi. »

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et retourne à ma place. Génial. Je suis super content, Draco va donc avoir toutes ses chances avec lui. Mon plan est parfait.

J'écris rapidement une lettre à son attention, lui faisant part de mes remarques. Je me lève peu après, et pars directement vers sa chambre de préfet. Je frappe. Une réponse me parvient. J'entre.

« Hey, Draco, j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles pour toi, à propos de ton cher et tendre. » Son sourire s'agrandit, j'espère bien qu'il est content.

Je lui raconte tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, et nous mettons un plan en place afin que Blaise lui tombe dans les bras.

Le prochain cours va bientôt commencer.


	5. Chapitre 5

Mais je me demande toujours comment je vais faire en sorte que Severus ne meurt pas, mais aussi pour qu'il retourne avec moi. Il faudrait déjà que je batte face de serpent, mais avec tout ce que je connais maintenant, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur. Et, mais j'y pense, Severus doit me donner des cours pour que je rattrape mon « retard », c'est tout bon ça. Je vais être tellement performant qu'il viendra vers moi de lui-même.

Et comme de prévu, le soir arrive et je suis dans le bureau de Severus en train d'apprendre des sortilèges que je connais déjà. Je m'ennuie un peu. Il semble le remarquer car nous passons à la légilimencie.

Mais pas de chance pour lui, je m'y connais aussi, même si contre lui, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal.

Il lance le sort, et arrive directement dans une grande salle noire. Merde. J'ai du mal à la cacher depuis que j'ai perdu Severus. Elle renferme toutes mes mauvaises pensées, souvenirs. Et les souvenirs défilent déjà. La mort de mes parents, de Cédric, de mes amis durant la bataille, j'espère qu'il ne pense pas qu'il s'agit de souvenirs. Et enfin sa mort, durant la guerre, après sa morsure, et la grande tristesse qui m'a envahi. Je le repousse ardemment hors de mon esprit, et cela nous expulse chacun dans un coin de la salle.

Je respire bruyamment et rapidement. J'espère qu'il n'a pas compris que j'avais menti.

Il me fixe, dans le même état que moi. Après quelques instants, il se lève, et je fais de même.

Je me dirige vers la porte, le plus rapidement que je puisse, mais sans qu'il remarque que je me dépêche.

« Potter, attendez. Je vous revois demain à la même heure, en espérant que vous aurez retravaillé votre légilimencie. »

Même pas de question, ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

Je parcours les cachots en direction du hall d'entrée pour retourner dans mon dortoir. Je crois que je me suis habitué au froid des cachots, peut-être parce que tu étais toujours là pour me réchauffer en me prenant dans tes bras.

Je m'adosse à un mur et me passe les doigts dans les cheveux dans l'espoir de faire partir la tension qui me parcourt le corps. J'ai l'impression que l'homme que j'aime à entièrement disparut, et a été remplacé par un homme sans coeur, qui ne se rapprochera jamais de moi, c'est si frustrant.

En tout cas, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour me débarrasser de Voldemort, car je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne Severus une seconde fois, je ne le supporterai pas.

Maintenant que j'y pense, puisque je suis actuellement en cinquième année, je peux aussi en profiter pour sauver mon parrain du voile. Et même coincer cette raclure de Nagini pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Mr Weasley et à Severus dans le futur. Cela me fait beaucoup de choses à accomplir. Sauver Severus, Sirius, Mr Weasley, moi en l'occurrence; tuer Voldemort, Nagini, Bellatrix, Pettigrow, et tout les autres sous-fifres. Me débarrasser des horcruxes de Tom. La meilleure année de toute ma vie pour ainsi dire.

Mais cette journée n'est pas encore finie, et Merlin seul sait ce qui pourrait encore m'arriver d'ici à ce que j'arrive jusqu'à mon dortoir. De plus l'heure est plus que tardive et le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé, manquerai plus que je croise Ombrage.

Je frôle les murs, dans l'espoir de ne croiser personne, et comme je n'ai pas pensé à prendre ma cape d'invisibilité, je serai un peu voire beaucoup dans le pétrin si je ne peux me cacher nulle part.

Je trace ma route le plus silencieusement possible, et c'est arrivé au détour du couloir du tableau de la Grosse Dame que je me fais interpellé par une voix bien connue. Le monstre de ma cinquième année est de retour.

« Mr Potter...Quelle surprise des plus agréable. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez déjà dépassé le couvre-feu d'une demi-heure, et que la sentence pour cette infraction est le retrait de 50 points à Griffondors ainsi que quatre heures de retenue pour vous? Bien sur que non, vous êtes la désobéissance incarné Mr Potter. Suivez moi, et tout de suite... »

Je commence donc à la suivre, encore plus dépité que jamais. Ma journée ne pouvait pas mieux finir. Quoique...

« Professeur Ombrage, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites? »

« Et bien Professeur Snape, je viens tout juste d'arrêter Monsieur Potter alors qu'il avait dépassé le couvre-feu, je me retirai donc avec lui afin de lui faire subir sa retenue. »

« Je vois bien cela Madame. Or je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que Monsieur Potter sort tout juste d'une séance de légilimencie avec moi, et que j'ai malheureusement oublié de le pourvoir d'un mot de ma part annonçant que sa présence hors de son dortoir à cette heure tardive était entièrement de ma faute. Ainsi, je vous le dit, Monsieur Potter n'a commis cette infraction uniquement par ma négligence. Cette petite séance de retenue n'a donc plus lieue d'être. Veuillez bien me pardonnez cette erreur Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé de cet oubli. Vous pouvez vous en retourner jusque votre dortoir. »

Mon Sauveur. J'aime vraiment cet homme-là. Maintenant que j'y pense, d'habitude cela lui aurait été égale que je sois collé après l'un de ses cours, pourquoi a-t-il intervenu? Et surtout, m'a-t-il suivi pour me protéger d'Ombrage? Je ne le comprend pas du tout, il est complètement différent de lors de ma cinquième année. Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire.

Au moins, grâce à lui, j'ai pu m'éviter de gros ennui avec l'autre méchante. Elle verra ce que cela va lui faire lorsque Voldemort va venir lui dire bonjour, nous verrons bien si elle ne me croit toujours pas.

Je me couche dans mon lit à baldaquin, les autres s'étant déjà endormi puisque j'entends les ronflements très caractéristiques de Ron, ainsi que ceux de Néville. C'est sur ces doux sons que je m'endors.

Le lendemain matin je suis réveillé une nouvelle fois par une érection, celle-ci s'étant manifesté un peu tôt, ce qui fait qu'il me reste encore 1h30 avant que les autres ne se lèvent, vive les week-end, surtout ceux qui commencent bien.

Je me lève presque à regret de mon lit moelleux et m'habille afin de pouvoir rejoindre la salle de bain de préfet, et de pouvoir me délecter du parfum qui s'échappe de l'eau claire.

Je réussi tant bien que mal, puisque j'ai l'impression d'être vidé d'énergie. Dire que lorsque c'était Severus qui s'en occupait je me sentais en presque pleine forme le matin, j'ai complètement dépéris depuis cette époque-là.

J'arrive rapidement dans la salle, dans l'espoir de n'y croiser personne, ou du moins pas la personne que je souhaiterai le plus croiser. Il n'y a personne, la voie est libre, tant mieux.

Je me déshabille du peu de vêtements que j'ai mis pour venir, soit un jean propre, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir, moulants tous les deux.

Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude, et parfumé à la rose, j'adore cette odeur qui me détend le corps et l'esprit.

Lentement, je glisse ma main droite contre mon torse, afin de pincer ces bouts de chaire rose déjà durs. Je soupir de bien être et de désir. J'aimerai tellement que ce soit Severus qui s'occupe de moi. Je continu tranquillement, me concentrant sur mes mouvements, et oubliant totalement le monde qui m'entoure, des Severus gémit commençant à sortir de ma bouche.

Et alors que ma libération est sur le point de survenir, des vagues dans l'eau, ne provenant pas de moi, me font suspecter la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je continu de gémir, faisant comme si je ne m'en était pas rendu compte, mais me déplace en direction de l'origine de ces vagues étranges.

Je découvre alors, dans un coin reculé et caché de la zone où je me trouvais précédemment, mon Severus en train de faire des choses peu catholiques, et gémissant très faiblement mon prénom. Je m'adosse à la paroi, de sorte qu'il ne puisse me voir, puis continu de me masturber, tout en me repaissant de la vision que me donne mon cher et tendre.

Qui aurait cru que je lui ferai ressentir de telles envie si rapidement. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent, de même que mes gémissements, et les tiens aussi.

La délivrance ma prend alors, et je joui en criant ton prénom, de même que tu le fais avec le mien.

Ainsi, tu commences à ressentir du désir pour moi, ce n'est peut-être pas encore l'amour, mais cela me conviens.

Je retourne à l'endroit où je me trouvais précédemment, et profite de mon bain, ainsi que du fait que tu t'y trouves toi aussi. Dix minutes s'écoulent avant que tu ne te montres à moi.

« Monsieur Potter? Quelle surprise de vous voir ici alors que vous n'êtes pas préfet. Mais heureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas envie de vous en tenir rigueur ce matin... »

« Merci professeur. Mais je trouve cette eau tellement délicieuse, que je ne peux m'empêcher d'en profiter de temps à autres. Mais vous voir ici est une surprise pour moi, j'espère ne pas voir avoir déranger en arrivant tout à l'heure? »

Je rougis légèrement à mon sous-entendu. Lui non, il a un parfait contrôle de lui-même.

« Je viens juste d'arriver monsieur Potter, et je me suis dit que venir vous dire bonjour ne serait pas malhonnête. »

Le menteur. D'un côté, tout ne va pas me tomber tout cru dans la main maintenant.

Mais j'y pense, je suis encore tout nu dans l'eau, heureusement que les bulles sont la pour me recouvrir sinon j'aurai peut-être eu un peu honte de moi-même là.

Il s'adosse contre la paroi de la baignoire -piscine plutôt-, et nous continuons de parler potion et cours.

Lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes je remarque quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Je le regarde, et baisse le regard, pour remarquer qu'en effet, quelque chose à disparut. La mousse qui recouvrait l'eau n'est plus, et l'eau clair est parfaitement transparente.

Mon regard est fixé sur ses parties intimes, j'aimerai tellement les goûter à nouveau, cela fait si longtemps.

Je relève les yeux vers les siens, et nos regards se croisent, rempli de désir. J'ai toujours su reconnaître cette vision chez lui, mais lui ne le sait pas.

Je dois m'arrêter, je ne dois pas aller vers lui maintenant, il doit venir vers moi, comme à l'époque où nous nous sommes connus, physiquement parlant.

Nous ne bougeons pas, mais nous fixons l'autre comme si nous souhaitions le dévorer. Dois-je jouer le rôle de la personne inaccessible? Peut-être.

« Hum, professeur? Je suis désolé, mais je vais sortir de l'eau, je crois que je commence à avoir faim. » Ma voix est légèrement rauque. La sienne l'est surement aussi.

D'ailleurs il ne répond pas, mais fait un mouvement positif de la tête, signe de compréhension.

« Je...Professeur? En général, quand je prend un bain, je suis entièrement dévêtu, et je voudrais bien sortir du bain... »

Un bruit de déglutition s'est fait entendre lorsque j'ai dit être nu en ce moment, avec lui.

« Je vois, je vais vous laisser sortir alors, Monsieur Potter... »

Sa voix est vraiment très sexy quand elle est rauque, et un gémissement incontrôlable sort traitreusement de ma bouche.

« Heu...Je...Je vais m'éloigner et sortir plus loin alors...Je...Vous vois plus tard...Professeur... »

Et je m'éloigne, faisant involontairement bouger mon bassin de façon voluptueuse. Dire que j'ai raté une occasion en or de faire quelque chose avec lui, je suis vraiment un saint. Ou plutôt un fou...

Je met mes vêtements, que j'ai admirablement bien choisi pour aujourd'hui. Rien de mieux que du moulant pour mettre l'homme que vous aimez dans vos filets.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, j'ai le plaisir de trouver Draco assis aux côtés de Blaise. Je me dirige vers eux, ou plutôt vers mon ami.

« Salut Draco! » Lançais-je.

Ils se retournent tout les deux, l'un content de me voir, l'autre surpris que je sois là.

« Salut Harry, bien dormis? »

Je fixe Blaise dans les yeux.

« Oui, je reviens juste d'un bain dans la salle d'eau des préfets, j'y ai même croisé la personne que j'aime. » Clin d'œil à Draco.

« Et? »

« On a discuté de tout et de rien... Je peux venir avec vous, pour manger et papoter? »

Signe de tête positif. Je m'assied à la gauche de Draco, tandis que Blaise se trouve à sa droite.

« Donc tu es Harry, quel est ton nom de famille? »

« Voyons Blaise, tu étais absent ou quoi hier? C'est Harry Potter, je suis étonné que tu n'ai pas su ça avant. »

Air surpris de Blaise.

« Vraiment? Donc hier tu es venu me parler, pour un plan à trois, alors que nous sommes censés nous détester? »

« Honnêtement, je te trouve très attirant, mais je savais pas comment te demander si tu étais gay ou non, alors j'ai trouvé cette idée pour le savoir. Toutefois, je dois dire que depuis que j'ai vu la personne que j'aime ce matin, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de sortir avec toi, je laisse donc la place libre à quelqu'un d'autres. »

« De toute façon, Potter -Appelle-moi Harry-, Harry, je suis déjà sur quelqu'un d'autres, donc je n'aurai pas accepté de sortir avec toi. »

« Vraiment, qui est donc cette délicieuse personne? »

Je vois son regard se poser furtivement sur Draco, avant qu'il ne réponde:

« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Intéressant. Amour partagé, mais inconnu de l'autre, très intéressant même.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre, laissant passer l'homme de toutes mes pensées. Je le fixe, et son regard à lui semble me chercher à la table de Griffondors.

Je prend la parole, pour qu'il voit où je me trouve.

« Au fait Draco, quoi de prévu pour ce week-end? La sortie à Près-au-lard, tu y vas? »

Son regard se tourne vers moi, il semble surpris et en même temps content de me voir à la table des serpents. C'est un peu comme si je me soumettais à son autorité, cela me plait beaucoup.

Il se dirige vers nous d'un pas rapide et détendu.

« Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous à cette table? »

« Je profite de la présence agréable d'amis à moi professeur, et je trouve leur présence très...Agréable... »

« Harry ne nous dérange pas professeur, mais si vous le souhaitez, il peut retourner à la table des Griffondors? »

Je souris intérieurement, bravo Dray.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel, vous pouvez vous mettre où bon vous semble monsieur Potter, de même que les autres élèves le peuvent. »

« Merci professeur, je tâcherai d'y venir plus souvent alors... »

Il me fixe intensément. J'aime ce regard là, et je me plonge dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Bon appétit messieurs, nous nous verrons à Près-au-lard puisque je vous y accompagne. »

J'ai hâte d'y être alors!


	6. Chapitre 6

Évidemment, le directeur des Serpentards se doit d'accompagner ses élèves lors de chaque sortie extérieure au domaine de Poudlard, et c'est donc sans surprise que j'aperçois mon cher Severus parmi les élèves en vert.

Tandis que nous sortons tous de l'école, moi avec mes camarades et Madame McGonagall, Hermione et Ron commencent à me parler des changements qui ont eu lieux en moi :

« Harry, Ron et moi, je veux dire, nous, pensons que depuis que tes pouvoirs se sont débridés, tu as étrangement changé... Enfin, tu ne nous parles que très peu, tu reviens tard le soir et nous sommes déjà endormis, tu manges plus souvent avec les Serpentards qu'avec nous, et tu es même devenu ami avec la fouine ! »

Je n'avais donc fais que penser à moi et à mon objectif, sans me soucier de mes meilleurs amis. Je répétais exactement la même situation que dans mon passé, lorsque Severus était partis. A cette époque, mes meilleurs amis n'avait pas compris mon amour pour Severus, et encore moins le sien pour moi, je m'étais alors éloignés d'eux, et ils étaient revenus vers moi plus tard en me disant que j'avais perdu l'esprit.

Ils m'avaient beaucoup déçus, je m'en souviens comme d'hier. Je tâcherai de ne pas répéter cette erreur à nouveau et leur montrerai à quel point Severus et moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

« Hermione, tu sais bien que je vous aime tout les deux, mais j'ai réfléchis depuis que mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés, et je veux vraiment, plus que tout, faire disparaître Voldemort de ma vie, ainsi que de la votre et de celle de tout les autres ! Je ferai tout ce qui es en mon pouvoir pour rendre à ce monde la joie d'autrefois. Et qu'il s'agisse de mes amis, de mes ennemis ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, je vous sauverai, je le jure ! J'ai évolué, je ne suis plus aussi égoïste qu'avant, c'est pour cela que je suis devenu ami avec Draco, que le soir j'ai des cours avec le Professeur Snape, et que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et à protéger. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à savoir de qui il s'agit, mais en temps et en heure, vous saurez ! »

Je m'éloignai donc, me rapprochant des Serpentards et de mon Severus.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, car aussitôt il tourna son regard vers moi, d'abord sévère puis radoucit. Il commençait à changer, et ces changements étaient les plus que bienvenus !

« Salut Draco, Blaise, ça va toujours ?! »

« Toujours ! » Me dit Draco avec un rougissement après un regard vers sa Némésis.

« J'aurai voulu savoir si cela vous disais de vous joindre à mes amis et moi, histoire de faire mieux connaissance et de faire tomber les préjugés ! Je vous aime bien, mais mes amis aussi, et vous voir faire la paix serait génial ! »

Je sais que j'en demandai beaucoup, leur demander à tous d'oublier le passé, mais c'était le seul moyen pour moi de faire cohabiter deux mondes auxquels je tenais. Les insultes et les coup-bas allaient vraiment difficiles à faire disparaître, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Et c'est avec une légère surprise tout de même qu'ils acquiescèrent.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, on va devenir tous de bons amis. »

Hermione et Ron me virent alors revenir vers eux, accompagnés de Serpentards, et ceux qu'ils détestent le plus par dessus tout.

Ils me prirent en aparté et me demandèrent clairement si je n'avais pas, au bout du compte, bel et bien perdu la tête, ce à quoi je leur répondis par un grand sourire :

« Vous avez voulu comprendre, vous allez comprendre. »

Je sais que je leur forçais un peu la main, mais c'était le seul moyen.

Le reste du trajet vers Pré-au-Lard se déroula en silence, uniquement interrompu par mes tentatives d'engager la conversation.

En premier, nous visitèrent HoneyDukes, car comme on dit, le bonheur est dans le sucre.

Et ma tentative échoua lamentablement lorsque Ron ressortit avec plus d'un kilo de bonbons et que Draco haussa sourcils, provoquant une grimace du premier. S'ils ne font pas d'effort, cela ne risque pas de progresser.

Toutefois, je ne perdais pas espoir. Et à la réflexion, je me décidai à aller chez les Jumeaux Weasley farces et attrapes.

Une fois sur place, le sourire apparut sur les lèvres de tout le monde ! Les farces et attrapes des jumeaux étaient vraiment devenus les plus populaires depuis qu'ils avaient ouverts leur boutique.

Et comme à leur habitude, Fred et Georges voulurent me faire essayer l'une de leur dernière nouveauté, la sucette schtroumf, et je me devais d'être un bon cobaye, à mes dépends. Je pris la sucette, enleva l'emballage et engouffra la gourmandise entre mes lèvres.

« L'effet se fera sentir au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous n'avons pas réussi à réduire cette durée jusqu'à immédiat, alors soit patient. »

Je gardais donc la sucrerie en bouche pendant que les autres faisaient le plein de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre.

Une fois sortis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers Les Trois Balais, afin de nous régaler d'une bonne Bièraubeurre.

Une fois chez Rosmerta, et les commandes passées, nous prirent place vers le fond du bar, Hermione et Ron d'un côté de la table et Draco et Blaise de l'autre. Heureusement, les langues se délièrent un peu et nous parvînmes à échanger quelques banalités, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

J'aperçus alors Severus de l'autre coté de la salle, en train d'y entrer. Merlin, cet homme est tellement désirable, cette façon de dévisager tout le monde et de les faire se taire m'étonnerai toujours. Et ces robes, qui pouvait se douter qu'un corps sexy et musclé s'y cachait. Je rougissais sous l'effet de ces pensées soudaines et de leur effet sur mon corps. Harry, ce n'est pas du tout le moment pour ça !

La voix de mes amis me sortit de mon observation.

« Harry ! Ça fait cinq minutes que nous t'appelons ! Pourquoi es-tu si absorbé dans ton observation du Professeur Snape ? Draco, Blaise, Ron et moi nous demandions si nous pouvions faire un tour dans les environs après notre Bièraubeurre . »

J'acquiesçais. Et me levais. Je devais absolument faire un tour aux toilettes avant, pour me rafraîchir les idées.

J'entrais dans les lieux, approchais de l'évier et relevais mes manches pour ne pas mouiller tout mes habits. Remplissant mes mains d'eau, j'en aspergeais mon visage.

Tentative de se rafraîchir impossible, car Severus entra dans les toilettes et apparut dans le champ de vision fournit par le miroir. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer, être aussi proche de lui et dans une pièce aussi exiguë n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi.

Je me redressai, m'essuyai rapidement le visage du revers de la manche, adressai un vague bonjour et me dirigeai vers la porte dans l'intention de sortir.

C'était sans compter sur son corps en travers du chemin, contre lequel je me retrouvai. Severus me faisait vraiment me sentir comme une fille : amoureux, nerveux, rougissant et balbutiant.

Je relevais la tête vers son visage, toujours aussi beau, et m'excusai, en le priant de me laisser passer pour que je rejoigne mes amis.

Il fallait vraiment que je m'éloigne de lui le plus rapidement possible, ma capacité à me retenir allait bientôt atteindre sa limite, et malgré les événements récents, je ne crois pas qu'il réagirait très positivement si je lui sautai dessus et dévorait sa bouche.

Il prit alors la paroles, ce que je redoutai.

« Mr Potter, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi expéditif avec les règles d'hygiène. Ne vous a-t-on donc jamais appris ce que c'était ? »

Toujours fidèle à lui même. Mais je sais qu'il réagit toujours comme ça pour se protéger lui, et son masque.

« Veuillez m'excuser professeur, je voulais simplement vous laisser tranquille ici. Je sais qu'on peut avoir besoin d'intimité. »

C'était ma limite, si je devais encore parler, je ne pourrai vraiment pas me retenir.

Il semblait lui aussi en mauvaise posture, car je ressentais une tension palpable dans la pièce. Ca devenait de plus en plus dangereux de rester là. Cependant, le danger survint tout de même, mais n'émana pas de moi.

Son corps se rapprocha jusqu'à toucher le mien, et bien malgré moi, je devins encore plus tendu, et s'il approchait encore, il allait clairement sentir quelque chose contre sa cuisse, même si je ne doutais pas que ce serai également le cas pour moi.

Aucun mot ne sortait, d'aucune bouche, et les respirations devenaient de plus en plus rapides et irrégulières.

Cela empira au moment où la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Merlin seul sait qui, et poussa Severus contre moi, me faisant reculer puis glisser sur une flaque puis basculer en arrière, et me rattrapant à la robe de Severus, je l'entraînai bien malgré moi, avec moi.

Et là, je sentis, et je suis sur que lui aussi le sentis, cet organe dur contre le mien, et je me retenais pour ne pas m'y frotter.

Lorsqu'il releva le visage, ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens, me transportant vers le paradis. Ces yeux, d'ordinaires noirs, avaient pris une légère teinte de gris révélant son désir, et accentuant encore plus si possible le mien.

Inconsciemment, je relevais l'une de mes jambes afin de la placer entre les siennes, tandis que son regard se posait sur mes lèvres, et que son visage se rapprochait du mien. Que j'aime cet homme, et comme mon cœur bat la chamade, et que mon désir s'accentue.

Je perdais peu à peu conscience de l'endroit, et cédait lentement à mes envies depuis trop longtemps inassouvies. Je fermais les yeux en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres dans l'attente de ce baiser tant désiré.

Mais il ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, son corps sur le mien ce redressa, me faisant ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur sa main tendue vers moi, et son regard fuyant. J'attrapais sa main et m'en aidais pour me relever, puis courut presque vers la porte pour échapper à l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi.

Rejoignant mes amis, je sentis plus que je ne vis Severus passer derrière moi et partir.

Enjoignant mes amis à partir marcher, je récupérai ma sucette et la reprenait en bouche.


	7. Chapitre 7

Une fois sortit des trois balais, les cinq amis marchèrent alors en direction de la cabane hurlante, toujours aussi peu bavard et aussi peu enclin à s'adresser la parole les uns les autres...

Harry commencait à avoir les nerfs à vif, et au moment où il éclaterai, ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

Il plongea alors dans ses souvenirs, un très ancien souvenir. Celui de la grande guerre, qui l'opposa, dans une ultime bataille à Voldemort. Il avait mis tout le reste de son coeur -déjà reduit en morceaux- dans la bataille, afin de détruire ce monstre pour toujours. Il y était parvenu, plus facilement que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son amour pour Severus était si fort, qu'une fois la bataille finie, il était resté prostré sur le champ de bataille à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur la dépouille de son âme soeur, protégé par un bouclier composé de sa magie, la couleur de celle-ci étant passé au noir, le noir du désespoir.

Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout à cet instant, mais depuis qu'il avait revu son tendre aimé il y a quelques jours, les cauchemars avaient diminué, et il était persuadé que la couleur de sa magie avait pris une teinte plus grisâtre que noir.

"Harry! Ca fait dix minutes que nous t'appelons! Tu étais dans les nuages, comme souvent en ce moment!" Draco lui secouait l'épaule gentiment.

"Même si ça me coûte de le dire, il a raison, tu es trop souvent dans les nuages Harry. Depuis que ta magie s'est réveillée, tu es bizarre! Il suffit de voir, tu préfères trainer avec ces vils Serpentards qu'avec tes meilleurs amis, ceux qui t'apprécient pour ce que tu es vraiment, pas pour profiter de ta célébrité, et je suis sur qu'ils vont te planter un couteau dans le dos ou te livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui dans ton sommeil! Ils sont malveillants!"

Le vase venait de déborder...

Mais la voix subitement élevée qui retentit ne fut pas la sienne, mais celle de Blaise.

"Tu te prends pour qui Weasley? Tu crois que parce que nous sommes des Serpentards, nous n'avons pas la notion de l'amitié ou de la fidélité? Juste parce que tu es un Griffondors tu vaudrais mieux que nous? Harry nous a tendu la main, nous a aidé et a confiance en nous, il sait qui nous sommes réellement! Alors ne crois pas tout savoir de lui sous prétexte que vous êtes amis depuis longtemps et que vous êtes dans la même maison! Alors sors un peu de ta petite bulle étroite et ouvres les yeux, en grand et regardes le monde autour de toi!"

POV de Harry

Blaise avait craqué avant moi...

Mais lorsque Ron lui sauta dessus pour le frapper, je me devais d'intervenir. Avec l'aide de ma magie sans baguette, je les séparais et les soulevais dans les airs en face de moi et commencait ma réprimande.

"Ron, tu es vraiment trop buté, ne soit pas aussi égoïste, tu penses à ce que je ressens? Je sais que j'ai changé depuis que ma magie s'est réveillée, que je passe moins de temps avec vous, mais justement, je pense maintenant aux autres, même nos anciens ennemis, et je sais qu'ils ont changé, si on ne tend pas la main, rien de risque de se passer positivement! Alors faites la paix, tout de suite, sinon je ne parle plus à aucun de vous!"

Plus furieux que moi, il ne pouvait y avoir! Je relachais mon emprise et me retournai, boudant

Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque des éclats de rire retentirent, venant de mes amis. Ils riaient tous, s'appuyant les uns sur les autres pour essayer de ne pas tomber par terre. Draco était plié en deux et Hermione s'aidait de son épaule pour rester debout, tandis que Blaise et Ron étaient assis par terre, et riaient les plus fort.

Ce fut une Hermione essoufflée qui s'approcha de moi, encore riante, qui m'expliqua.

"Je crois que nous savons maintenant quel est l'effet de la sucette Schtroumph Harry! Si j'étais toi, je me regarderai."

Malheur... Qu'est-ce que cette sucette avait bien pu me faire. Je montais ma main à hauteur de mon visage et fut très étonné de la voir bleue, mais entièrement bleu. Je regardai mon autre main, bleue elle aussi. J'invoquais un miroir, et constatait avec effroit que mon visage était bleu, de la pointe de mes cheveux jusqu'à mon cou. J'espérais cependant que l'effet ne s'était pas répandu au reste de mon corps, car les jumeaux allaient vraiment me le payer!

Et c'est en enlevant ma ceinture et en débouttonant mon pantalon que je vis que le bleu était vraiment partout sur moi, jusque sur mes parties génitales. J'en pleurai de rage, les jumeaux pouvaient déjà être considérés comme mort, sans jamais pouvoir être enterrés car leur cadavres demeureraient introuvable pour toujours!

Je disparus, me téléportant directement dans la boutique des Weasley. J'allais faire un massacre, de la bouillie de Fred et Georges!

Toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient voir l'état de fureur dans lequel j'étais, et ma magie se voyait, ombre menaçante dans la boutique.

Lorsque les jumeaux me virent, leur visage était pourtant tout sourire et ils vinrent vers moi, faisant fit de mon état émotionnel plus qu'à fleur de peau.

"Notre nouveau produit fonctionne à merveille! Et es-ce que tu es vraiment bleu partout? "

"Être bleu partout? Je vais vous en donner moi bleu partout! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider encore une seconde de plus dans vos manigances! Il y a intérêt pojr vous que l'effet soit temporaire, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau!"

"Et bien, vois-tu Harry, si nous te faisons tester nos inventions, c'est justement parce qu'elles ne sont pas encore totalement au point, et je crains que tu ne doives découvrir toi-même la durée de cet effet. En tout cas, merci de nous aider Harry, tu es notre plus cher collaborateur."

Et ils partirent aussitôt dans l'arrière boutique, fuyant plutôt.

Impossible pour moi de faire disparaître cette couleur, une potion serait bien plus efficace, sachant que pour ça, il faudrait que je retourne au château, sans me faire voir du plus de monde possible, et surtojt réussir à trouver la bonne potion.

C'était pas gagné pour moi... Manquerais plus que je croise Severus et ce serait le bouquet...

Je me téléportais de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci devant les grilles de Poudlard. Je poussai un soupir de contentement, il allait être plus facile que ce que je pensais d'éviter les élèves et Severus. Grâce à la sortie Pré-au-Lard, tout le monde était la bas, sauf peut-être le Professeur Dumbledore et quelques professeurs.

Mais en ouvrant les grilles, un toussement retentit derrière moi, et me retournant la baguette à la main, prêt à lancer un sort à l'individu, je tombai des nues devant cette personne.

Severus.

Fin POV de Harry

Severus en avait marre de cette sortie et avait réussi à dépêcher Draco Malfoy pour rassembler les Serpentards, et même si Severus l'avait croisé avec les Griffondos qui le détestaient le plus, il avait accepté de s'en occuper et de laisser à son paraint le droit de rentrer.

Et alors que Severus arrivait au niveau du portail de l'école, Harry Potter avait surgit de nul part, et son aura était plus que menaçante.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le portail de l'école, Severus avait toussé afin de faire remarquer sa présence à son élève. Et cela avait fonctionné et même s'il s'était retourné brusquement, baguette en main, le professeur fut très surpris de constater que son visage avait à présent une teinte bleue, tout comme ses mains, et malgré lui, il se demanda si cette couleur avait pris possession de tout son corps.

Bien que le visage de Harry fusse bleu, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il allait vers le rouge, le rouge de l'embarras de s'être fait surprendre par la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état, surtout que bientôt, ça allait être dans un autre état qu'il le verrai.

"Professeur? Que faites vous-là? Ne devriez-vous pas être avec les élèves? "

"Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui devriez être avec les autres? Mais comme je le constate, vous êtes encore en train de faire des pitreries, ou alors vous avez encoe fait des tests pour ces Weasley que vous appréciez tant, cela vous coûtera plus cher, un jour ou l'autre."

Et alors qu'il franchissait le portail, il s'arrêta à hauteur de Harry.

"Et bien Mr Potter, suivez moi, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez garder cette couleur plus longtemps."

Severus, qui proposait, ou plutôt ordonnai à Harry de le suivre afin de lui administrer une potion lui permettant de faire partir cette couleur, c'était vraiment très étrange. Cette potion n'était-elle pas une potion d'attration, permettant d'attirer la personne qu'on aime? Car en tout cas, ça lui permettrait de se rapprocher de son amour.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait donc suivre Severus, et se retrouver seul, avec lui, dans ses appartements, dans les confins du chateau, là où personne ne pourrait entendre quoique ce soit...

Ils marchaient en silence depuis déjà plus de vingt minutes, et Harry n'aurai jamais pensé que le temps pouvait passer aussi lentement, surtout quand il lui était impossible de toucher, caresser, embrasser ou lecher chaque parcelle de peau de Severus. En plus, il commencait à avoir un problème dans son pantalon, qui devenait de plus en plus étroit et mouillé, il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

La salle de classe fut alors visible, enfin...

"Bien, nous y voilà. Vous allez enfin redevenir décent Mr Potter. Vous mériteriez des points en moins pour avoir essayé de vous faire remarquer, mais comme vous n'y êtes pas parvenu, je vous donnerai seulement deux heures de colles pour ce soir même, que vous passerez à récurer les chaudrons des élèves de ce matin, et autant vous dire que c'était pas la joie. Alors maintenant, occupons-nous de votre problème. Suivez-moi dans mon laboratoire, la potion que je dois vous préparer nécessite des ingrédients plus rare que ceux présents en salle de classe."

Ils partirent dans le fameux laboratoire, et tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur l'un des tabourets de la pièce, Severus débuta la potion, en faisant chauffer de l'eau dans son chaudron. Pendant ce temps, Harry observait chacun de ses mouvements, lorsqu'il coupait, émettait, ciselait, remuait ou écrasait les ingrédients, admirant les mouvements de ses doigts, toujours aussi précis et délicat.

Il aimerait tellement retrouver les sensations que lui procuraient ces doigts lorsqu'ils entraient en contact avec sa peau. Il plongea dans ses pensées et se remémora ces instants si intenses qui faisaient que deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un.

"Mr Potter? Mr Potter! Mr Potter!... Harry!"

Cela faisait quelques instants que Severus appelait Harry, et qu'il ne répondait pas. Ce dernier revint alors à ses esprits.

"Oui Severus?"

"Mr Potter, allez-vous bien? Je vous appelais, mais vous ne répondiez pas et j'ai vu que vous pleuriez, je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de vous appeler par votre prénom en vous secouant. Vous sembliez ailleurs..."

"Je suis désolé Professeur, je venais de repenser à quelque chose, et je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes, excusez-moi..."

En réalité, Harry avait pleuré car ces instants en sa présence lui manquait énormément et qu'il devait faire encore beaucoup d'effort pour réussir à retrouver le Severus d'autrefois. Et s'il s'excusait, c'était ussi, en quelque sorte, pour ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver dans le futur.

"Cette potion n'a pas l'air ordinaire Mr Potter, pour que vous vous mettiez dans cet état devant moi... Je vais vous trouver le remède, en attendan, ne bougez pas de là, j'en ai plus pour longtemps. Et tâchez de ne plus vous plonger dans vos pensées."

Harry se murmura pour lui même:

"Ca va être dur de ne penser à rien, surtout avec toi en face de moi Severus..."

Il soupira, presque par dépit.

"Dans ce cas Professeur, puis-je vous emprunter l'un de vos livres, ça m'occupera en attendant que vous terminiez.."

Vu le regard très étonné de Severus, il ne devait absolument pas s'attendre à cette demande de la part de son élève pas franchement doué en potion.

"Mr Potter, allez-vous vraiment bien? Ce n'est vraiment pas dans vos habitudes de demander ce genre de choses, surtout à moi! Depuis que vous avez changé physiqument, plus personne ne vous reconnaît! J'espère juste que cela va influencer votre comportement et vos notes dans mon cours. Vous pouvez prendre l'un des livres de cette salle, mais si je remarque une seule égratignure ou page cornée, je vous ajouterai des heures de colles!"

"Bien compris Professeur, je vais faire attention."

Severus qui laissai Harry prendre l'un de ses propres livres, c'était vraiment pas banal. Ce dernier avait dû réussir à le faire changer, peut-être pas encore de l'amour, mais pas si loin que ça...

Il prit donc un livre sur les potions avancées pour sorcier expérimenté, et bien que Severus se demanda pourquoi il prenait ce livre là, il ne le montra pas. Et chacun de leur côté, ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la potion fut enfin terminée.

"Bien Mr Potter, la potion est complète, elle permettra à la couleur de disparaître. Une simple potion de décoloration corporel puisque de toute évidence, il s'agit là d'une potion de coloration. Allez, buvez-là."

Il la tendit à Harry qui la prit et la bu d'une traite, le goût des potions étant toujours aussi atroce. L'effet fut immédiat, mais au lieu de voir tout simplement la couleur disparaître, une vive lumière émergea du corps de Harry.

Lorsqu'elle disparut, l'effet escompté ne fut pas vraiment celui attendu, et en voyant les yeux de Severus ouvert en grand, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour Harry.


	8. Chapitre 8

POV de Harry

Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour que Severus ait à adopter un tel visage en me regardant...

Je portais mes mains à mon visage, et constatais qu'elles n'étaient plus bleues, au moins ça de gagné. Cependant, la fraîcheur des cachots me sembla soudainement plus évidente que tout à l'heure. Et baissant les yeux vers le reste de mon corps, je constatai avec horreur que mes vêtements avaient entièrement disparut, me laissant nu, à la vue de Severus.

Un cri franchit mes lèvres, je précise, un cri très masculin.

"Nom de Merlin! Mais c'est quoi ça! Comment ça se fait?!"

Je tentai de lancer un sort pour me revêtir, mais sans succès. Je plaquais alors mes mains sur mes parties intimes, tentant de les cacher, et pourtant, ce fut bien difficile, car l'érection que m'avait provoquée la vue des mains de Severus n'était absolument pas partie, et j'étais sûr que c'était la raison de la réaction de ce dernier... J'étais dans de beaux draps maintenant...

"Professeur, que vient-il de se passer? La potion a fonctionné, mais pourquoi suis-je dévêtu? J'ai essayé de me lancer un sort pour me revêtir, mais ca n'a pas fonctionné. Serait-ce une conséquence de la confiserie inventé par les jumeaux? Peut-être n'était-ce pas une potion de coloration de la peau et que le fait de vouloir guérir quelque chose avec la mauvaise potion aurait entraîné d'autres conséquences? Pouvez-vous essayer de me lancer un sort pour me rhabiller, ça pourrait fonctionner."

Je croisais intérieurement les doigts pour que ça fonctionne.

Et alors que Severus reprenait enfin ses esprits, il me lança le sortilège, qui échoua.

"Ainsi, les jumeaux Weasley ont réussis à créer un bonbon capable de ça, pas aussi mauvais que ça en potion tout compte fait... En attendant Mr Potter, je ne sais pas comment nous allons résoudre votre problème. Je vais appeler le Directeur, ses pouvoirs devraient surement nous aider."

Super... Je suis sûrement maudit au bout du compte... Déjà, Severus qui me voit dans ma glorieuse nudité, et maintenant, le Directeur allait me voir dans un état similaire, à ce près que mes parties intimes -plus si intimes que ça- étaient maintenant cachées.

Ce fut sans surprise que je vis le directeur apparaître après avoir transplané, en revanche, son visage lui, affichait son éternel sourire... Sourire? Il semblait presque heureux d'ailleurs... Ce vieux fou était encore aucourant de quelque chose que j'ignorai...

"Severus, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir? Ne devriez-vous pas être au Prè-au-Lard? Tout comme vous Harry! Quelle est donc cette tenue? Peut-être m'avez-vous appelés par erreur, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser retourner à vos activités. "

Nos... Activités... Maudit soit-il!

"Mr le Directeur, attendez! Le problème actuel est plus inquiétant que ce qu'il paraît! Voyez-vous, Mr Potter ici présent à mangé une sucrerie de la confection Weasley, confiserie qui lui avait rendu la peau bleu, et j'ai décidé d'aider Mr Potter à ne pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne la porte déjà, et malgré mes talents indéniable de maître potionniste, la potion que j'ai réalisé à engendré une autre conséquence dont vous pouvez aisément remarquer l'effet. Ce que nous supposons est qu'il ne s'agissait, à la base, pas d'une potion de coloration de la peau, mais plutôt d'une potion changeant en fait les gènes même de la personne! Et couplée avec une potion de décoloration de la peau, les effets sont souvent aléatoires et ici, il s'agit d'un effet de déshabillage. Toutefois, il n'est possible de corriger cela qu'avec une autre potion, qui nécessite une préparation aisée en contrepartie d'une durée d'incubation assez longue, soit deux semaines!"

Entendre Severus faire une allocution aussi longue m'étonne. Il semblerait que lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, il est souvent bien plus locace.

"Mais Professeur, comme vous l'avez dit, il s'agit de suppositions, alors peut-être que monsieur le directeur pourra faire quelque chose pour moi, vu qu'il est le mage le plus puissant! Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous essayer de me lancer un sort afin de me rhabiller? S'il vous plait... Si cela ne marche pas, je vais faire comment? Tout ce qui ressemble à un vêtement disparaît dès qu'il me touche!"

"Voilà qui est bien fâcheux Mr Potter, je vais faire de mon mieux."

Et lorsque Dumbledore sortit sa baguette, prononça le sort, et que rien ne se passa, j'en pleurais presque de dépit...

"Que vais-je devenir? Je ne vais pas pouvoir suivre mes cours, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je choque tout les étudiants de première année en leur exposant tout mon attirail masculin! Et le temps que le professeur Snape fasse la potion, je fais comment? Et je vais aller où? Je peux pas vivre dans le dortoir des Griffondors et rester là-bas, nu comme un vers? Et même, comment je fais pour sortir d'ici? Et je vais finir par tomber malade à cause de cette fraîcheur! Nom de Merlin, je suis maudit..."

Plus dépité que jamais, je me serai volontier enfuit en courant si la situation était différente...

"Voyons Harry, calmez vous. La situation n'est pas aussi dramatique qu'il n'y paraît. Je vais vous lancer un sort pour vous réchauffer, et vous pourrez au moins vous mettre dans un lit avec des couvertures. Mais pour ce qui est de l'endroit où vous allez devoir vivre, je crains qu'il n'y de pièce de libre. Toutefois, je sais qu'un professeur du château possède des appartements assez grands du fait de leur emplacement, et il pourrait ainsi vous prêter une chambre pour que vous vous y installiez. Et je suis sur que ce professeur sera tout à fait d'accord avec cela! N'est-ce pas Severus?"

Ce vieux fou... Il ne rate jamais une occasion de mettre son nez partout! Mais de là à réussir à me faire vivre dans les appartements de mon amour, il est vraiment fort! Et de toute façon, je suis sur et presque certain que Severus ne va pas accepter, même si nous nous sommes un peu rapprochés ces derniers jours.

"Albus... Vous ne songez même pas à nous faire vivre ensemble pendant deux semaines? Vous savez bien que monsieur Potter et moi, nous nous entendons aussi bien qu'un lion et son repas!"

"Justement mon cher Severus, essayez d'en faire votre repas!"

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase, pensant que je ne l'entendrai pas, or c'était sans compter sur mes nouveaux talents! Et cette phrase, sortit de la bouche du directeur, m'étonnait vraiment beaucoup... Qu'insinuait-il? Qu'il y avait des chances pour que Severus me mange? J'en ai bien l'intention, mais ces mots, sortis de sa bouche, sonnaient comme si cela faisait longtemps que ca aurait dû arriver...

Bon, point positif, je me sentais déjà bien plus réchauffé grâce au sort lancé par le directeur, alors si ils pouvaient trouver un terrain d'entente, ce serait super!

Après une dizaine de minutes d'argumentation chez l'un comme chez l'autre, Severus accepta finalement de m'héberger le temps que la potion soit prête. Le directeur allait ainsi prendre les mesures adéquates et demander aux professeurs d'envoyer leurs leçons par hibou, car ils n'avaient pas à savoir que Harry se trouvait chez Severus, tout nu de surcroît. Et pour ce qui est des amis de Harry, seule une petite poignée d'entre eux avaient été autorisés à venir lui rendre visite, soit Hermione et Ron ainsi que Draco et Blaise. Car bien que le professeur déteste les Griffondors, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul pendant deux semaines!

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans la chambre d'ami de Severus, toujours aussi peu vêtu, mais au moins, il avait eu la gentillesse de ne rien me dire sur ça. Mes affaires étaient déjà là, les elfes de maisons étaient toujours aussi rapides et efficaces

Mais une dernière question se posait dans mon esprit. Etant donné que j'allais demeurer entièrement nu pendant ces deux prochaines semaines, comment allais-je faire pour prendre mes repas avec lui, ou lire un livre dans le salon, ou même essayer de me rapprocher de lui...? Et aussi, pour dormir, les couvertures allaient-elles, elles aussi, disparaître au contact de ma peau? Si tel est le cas, les jumeaux allaient vraiment mourir!

De plus, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'autre affreux nommé Voldemort ne fasse son ultime apparition, et je devais absolument reprendre mon entrainement. Ces mois dans mon labo avaient quelque peu flétri mon corps.

Fin POV de Harry

Après avoir commencé à ranger ses affaires de cours, Harry n'osa pas toucher aux vêtements de sa valise, de peur qu'ils ne disparaissent tous subitement. Il se mis ensuite face au lit, prêt à vérifier sa théorie. Il tendit la main vers les couvertures, ferma les yeux, et en sentant le tissu sous ses doigts, les rouvrit subitement. Elles n'avaient pas disparut. Voilà qui annonçait enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Peut-être que seul ce qui était considéré comme des vêtements disparaissait. Et donc, peut-être que sa cape d'invisibilité ne disparaîtrait pas.

Harry s'osa à la toucher, et c'est avec émerveillement que sa main s'évanouit et non sa cape. Il allait pouvoir observer Severus sans se faire repérer, et même sortir et investir la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner.

Il passa ainsi le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre, lisant et relisant des livres de cours qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur.

Pendant ce tempsn dans le bureau d'un certain directeur, deux personnes discutaient ardemment de la situation actuelle des choses.

"Mais enfin Albus, vous ne pouvez pas laisser monsieur Potter continuer comme ça! Il est censé nous sauver de Vous-Savez-Qui, et au lieu de ça, il s'amuse. Et même si j'ai noté une amélioration de ses notes au cours de ces derniers jours, il lui faut absolument reprendre l'entraînement, et je me propose pour les sortilèges, vu que Mr Potter va vivre avec moi pour les deux prochaines semaines."

Le Professeur Dumbledore sembla songeur un instant.

"Bien Severus, voilà une très bonne initiative. Cela permettra à Harry de se remettre en forme. Et puis, comme les couvertures ne disparaissent pas, il restera dans son lit."

Ainsi fut-il conclut que Severus superviserait l'entraînement de Harry, et même si le problème de la nudité de ce dernier se posa, il fut établit que l'élève resterait dans son lit, pour s'exercer d'abord magiquement, et que l'entraînement physique viendrait après.

Une fois de retour dans ses cachots, Severus se dirigea vers la chambre de son élève, et frappant à la porte sans obtenir de réponse, ouvrit celle-ci pour decouvrir Harry à son bureau, les couvertures sur lui, et endormi sur un livre d'histoire ouvert au chapitre de la guerre des gobelins.

Bien malgré lui, il trouva cette vision attendrissante, et sans s'en rendre compte, sa main se leva pour aller se poser doucement dans la célèbre chevelure en bataille. Mais il suspendit soudainement son geste lorsqu'un gémissement suivi d'un Severus langoureusement prononcés sortirent d'entre les lèvres endormies.

Son esprit, à ce moment, était en totale contradiction avec la réaction involontaire de son corps. Il réfléchit rapidement. Depuis qu'il avait acquis ce corps magnifique, Harry était devenu l'auteur principal des rêves de Severus, ce dernier étant déjà attiré par lui avant, c'était devenu pire depuis.

Le jour où il était dans les bains, qu'il se laissait aller en pensant au survivant, entendre la voix de ce dernier en train de faire la même chose en pensant à lui l'avait d'abord surpris, puis énormément excité. Puis, en réfléchissant plus tard, il s'était demandé si Harry n'essayait pas de le piéger.

Et à présent, bien que le doute subsiste encore, Severus espérait que son élève ait un réel penchant pour lui, car même si les relations entre professeurs et élèves sont interdites, il éprouverait une grande satisfaction à savoir ses sentiments rendus.

Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait toujours réveiller Potter, il vallait mieux le faire en douceur, vu les capacités magique du plus jeune. Il ressortit donc de la pièce en fermant la porte, puis cogna très fort en criant le nom de son élève, et Severus su qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il entendu un grognement en réponse. Il ouvrit la porte, et découvrit le visage d'un Harry somnolent, avec des marques de pages sur la joue. Il en sourit intérieurement.

"Bien puisque vous semblez enfin réveillé, suivez-moi. Nous allons passer à table pendant que je vous expliquerai la situation. D'ailleurs, je vois que les couvertures ne disparaissent pas, nous allons pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous. Albus avait raison."

Autour du repas apporté par les elfes, le professeur expliqua à Harry qu'il l'entrainerai tout les jours, après ses cours, au moins deux heures, sur les sortilèges, pour renforcer son potentiel magique, car au jour d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait que peu de chances face à Voldemort. Ils décidèrent de commencer après le repas, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Harry, Severus debout face au lit, et l'élève tout nu sous ses couvertures, qui, malheureusement pour le professeur, laissait largement voir le torse imberbe du survivant.

Les deux prochaines semaines allaient être durs, pour l'un comme pour l'autre...


	9. Chapitre 9

POV de Harry

Et pour être durs, elles le sont...

Avez-vous déjà essayé de prendre des cours de sortilèges, sur des sorts que vous connaissez déjà par cœur, mais que personne ne sait que vous les savez ? Bien sur que non...

Et maintenant, je me demande encore comment j'en suis arrivé là...

Dans le lit de la chambre d'invité de Severus, entièrement nu sous les couvertures, qui, dit en passant, ne couvrent pas assez de surface pour que je puisse correctement me concentrer sur ce que Severus dit.

Et je pense que vu son regard depuis le début du cours, je ne le laisse bien évidemment pas indifférent. Je ne sais pas si je dois embrasser Dumbledore (Merlin m'en préserve) ou lui faire subir les Impardonnables pour ce qu'il a fait ! Ce vieux fou à toujours tout su.

« Potter! Encore dans les nuage à ce que je vois ! Si mes cours sont si peu intéressant, je vous recommande chaudement de reprendre les cours avec les autres membres du corps professoral, mais bien à vous de réussir à tenir les cours dans une salle pleine de jeunes adolescente en émoi devant votre corps. »

Severus... Toujours aussi acerbe par moment. Je dois dire qu'il s'était bien amélioré, ou plutôt qu'il s'améliorera bien, mais uniquement envers moi.

Fin POV de Harry

POV de Severus

Ce Potter me donnera encore et toujours autant de fil à retordre avec les bonnes manières, et surtout avec l'obéissance et la concentration, chose que je serai plus que ravi de lui apprendre au cours de certaines de mes expériences.

Mais ne nous égarons pas de peur qu'il ne le remarque.

Ce vieil homme à bien joué son jeu. Et il utilise de manière un peu trop spectaculaire sa faculté à lire dans l'esprit des gens, et surtout dans le cœur de ce château et des gens qui y vivent.

Et comment veut-il que j'apprenne quoique ce soit à ce morveux quand je ne suis moi-même pas concentré à la tâche !

A chaque fois que je le regarde pour capter son attention sur ce que je dis, je ne peux empêcher mon regarde de descendre vers son torse imberbe, musclé, bronzé à souhait, à l'apparence bien trop douce et pur pour que je puisse décemment penser à autre chose qu'à ça lors de mes exercices... nocturnes...

« Potter, je suis censé vous apprendre des sortilèges qui vous sortirons de plusieurs mauvaises passes si vous vous retrouvez fasse au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors pouvez-vous, au moins une fois dans votre vie, être attentif à l'un de mes cours ! »

« Mais je suis suspendu à vos lèvres professeur, j'absorbe absolument chaque mot qui en sort et le grave au fer rouge dans mon esprit professeur. Je pense n'avoir jamais été aussi attentif que maintenant, et bien que la situation soit... dure... Je m'efforce de ne rien faire transparaître pour ne pas rendre la situation plus gênante encore. Mais peut-être avons-nous eus assez d'émotions pour la journée, en tout cas, c'est ce que je pense pour ma part, et ainsi devrions-nous aller nous reposer, vous dans votre chambre, et moi dans celle-ci... »

Ce Potter ! Depuis que sa magie a faite des merveilles, il est devenu beaucoup trop perspicace et doué d'intelligence qu'avant. Mais je dois dire qu'il a raison, la fatigue diminue grandement ma capacité à me concentrer sur autre chose que lui.

« Bien que ce soit dur de l'admettre, vous avez raison Potter. Je veux que vous soyez réveillé demain à l'aube, et que vous ayez déjeuné, peut m'importe que ce soit à table ou dans ce lit, mais je vous veux près dès que je viendrais vous voir à 8h30 exactement. Sur ce, bonne nuit à vous. »

Et je sortis précipitamment de cette chambre avant que mes nerfs ne lâchent. »

Fin POV de Severus

C'est ainsi qu'il partit rejoindre sa chambre, et que tourmenté par son corps en ébullition, il se laissa aller à se toucher en pensant à un certain élève situé non loin de lui à présent, mais non sans avoir lancé un sort de silence.

Du côté de Harry, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux. Avoir dû endurer la présence de Severus aussi près de lui pendant tout ce temps et avec tant de peau à découvert l'avait excité plus que de raison, et que ses mains avaient d'ores et déjà plongé vers ses parties intimes. Il s'efforça tout de même à faire le moins de bruit possible, ne souhaitant pas mettre de sort de silence sur sa chambre. Le fait même de devoir se bâillonner attisait son désir et lui rappelait tant de souvenir. Et c'est sur cela qu'il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres et les draps déjà souillés.

Rêve de Harry

Harry et Severus se trouvaient dans une salle de classe désaffecté depuis plusieurs dizaine d'années.

Les tables avaient été réunis afin de créer un lit tant gigantesque que dur.

Des corps dénudés se frottaient inlassablement l'un contre l'autre. L'un avait les traits plissé par la concentration, tandis que l'autre avait la bouche bâillonnée avec la cravate aux couleurs de la maison plus si rivale que ça de la sienne. Ses mains étaient quant à elles solidement attachées entre elles et maintenues magiquement au dessus de sa tête. Seuls ces yeux étaient libres de pouvoir admirer sans contrainte le corps qui entrait et sortait inlassablement du sien, créant des bruit tous plus érotique les uns que les autres.

Et pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'accroître son désir, et le sexe en lui ainsi que la main le sien n'y étaient pas non plus pour rien.

Severus avait décidé de torturer sexuellement Harry dans le but de lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué pendant sa mission pour Voldemort. Et faire ça dans une ancienne salle de classe, situé dans un couloir souvent fréquenté par les élèves était d'autant plus excitant pour eux deux.

Seulement le plaisir doit bien finir par s'arrêter, et c'est de façon brutale qu'Harry le ressentit, puisqu'il se retrouva soudain au moment du plus grand tournant de sa vie.

La scène avait changé totalement, et Harry donnait à Severus l'ultime baiser que celui-ci lui avait quémandé au moment de mourir.

Fin du Rêve de Harry

Le réveil fut brutal, et le hurlement de détresse de Harry se fit entendre dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement de Severus.

Ce dernier accouru plus rapidement que quiconque aurait pu.

POV de Severus

Je fus réveillé par un hurlement de peur et d'alerte, et je n'émis aucun doute sur sa provenance.

Je couru jusqu'à la chambre de Harry pour le découvrir assis sur son lit, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à rythme bien supérieur à la normal. Le reste de son apparence m'effraya plus encore.

Ses mains étaient portées à son visage et je pouvais voir ses yeux écarquillés à l'extrême au travers de ses doigts écartés. Des larmes ruisselaient en cascade sur les couvertures.

Cette vision me donna un choc, et je ne pu retenir plus longtemps mon corps de courir vers lui. Je grimpais sur le lit, écartais les couvertures, et le prenais dans mes bras. Ce qui fut une bonne chose, puisque son corps nu tremblait de froid, et je tentai tant bien que mal de le réchauffé du mien. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et de sa tête, et plaquais son visage contre mon cou.

Mon épaule devint rapidement humide, et pour essayer de le calmer, je caressai ses cheveux doucement, puis l'allongeai plus dans le lit pour le détendre.

Et c'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit, les larmes ayant creusées ses joues, les mains désespérément accrochées à moi, comme s'il avait peur que je ne parte.

Fin POV de Severus

Severus finit par s'endormir lui aussi, l'esprit agité par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais la présence de Harry le réconforta tout de même.

Et c'est ainsi que le matin vint les trouver. Harry fut le premier à s'éveiller, et c'est l'esprit un peu trop brumeux qu'il se pencha vers Severus pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, en guise de bonjour. Fermant les yeux pour apprécier le contact, il ne vit pas immédiatement que le professeur venait quant à lui d'ouvrir les siens.

POV de Harry

Je rêve, cela paraît si évident. Seul un rêve peut être aussi agréable que cela. Combien de jours, et même de mois, cela fait-il que je ne me suis pas réveillé à ses côtés ? Je m'approche de ses lèvres et décide de les embrasser au moins une dernière fois avant le réveil.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, depuis quand puis-je faire ce que je veux dans mes rêves ? J'ouvre subitement les yeux, et découvre qu'il à les siens d'ouvert, et réalise alors que je suis bel et bien réveillé, et que je suis surtout entièrement nu contre un Severus qui l'est tout autant.

Je réagis bien malgré moi, et vois que Severus l'a sentis lui aussi, puisque je vois soudain son regard se baisser vers les couvertures.

« Heu... Professeur, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! A propos du baiser je veux dire, je me pensais en rêve, et je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais en fait, c'est vous, donc je suis désolé... »

« Au contraire Mr Potter, c'est exactement ce que je crois que c'est. Uniquement la réaction d'un corps masculin lors du réveil, et je peux vous assurer que j'ai tout autant de raison que vous de m'embarrasser. Et en ce qui concerne ma présence dans votre lit, n'y voyez aucun acte douteux, mais uniquement la marque de la présence d'un cœur dans ma poitrine qui m'a fait venir et vous réconforter durant le moment de détresse que vous avez eu cette nuit. »

Ah oui... Je me rappelle ce cauchemar atroce où Severus perdait la vie, une fois de plus.

« Je me rappelle Professeur, je suis navré de vous avoir importuné durant votre sommeil réparateur, je tâcherai de faire plus attention la prochaine fois... »

« Je ne vous pardonnerai pas quelque chose qui n'a pas a être pardonné Mr Potter. Je suis venu à votre secours quand vous en aviez besoin, et vu la détresse que vous dégagiez à ce moment, je pense que n'importe qui aurait réagit ainsi. Je vais voir pour vous concocter une potion pour bloquer au moins la nuit, vos liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A présent, je vais partir, et nous rejoindrons comme convenu à l'heure prévu pour vos cours. »

Je ressentais un pincement au cœur ainsi que beaucoup d'amour pour lui, et avant que je n'en prenne conscience, je venais de serrer Severus dans mes bras et enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je sais que je ne devrais pas agir comme ça, qu'il était bien trop tôt pour cela, mais j'en avais besoin, au moins l'espace d'une seconde.

Mais malgré ce que je pensais connaître de lui en cet instant, le fait qu'il pose doucement sa main dans mes cheveux en guise de réconfort fut la chose qui me pris le plus par surprise.

« Ne vous en faites pas Harry, je suis là si vous avez besoin de moi. Pour quoique ce soit. »

Et il se leva, exposant son corps nu à mes yeux soudainement désireux de redécouvrir chaque parcelle de ce corps. Mais il disparut rapidement de mon champ de vision en passant la porte.

Est-il possible de retomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on aime déjà ?

Fin POV de Harry

(Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence, mais l'inspiration avait disparut, et je ne me sentais pas capable d'écrire quelque chose à la auteur de vos, mes chers lecteurs.)


End file.
